STRANDED!
by Olivia Dunham
Summary: Submit your OCs to be apart of the adventure! Starting from Season One, your characters will be thrown on the island to live or to die. Submissions closed for now!
1. Application

I live!

Seriously, I am alive and haven't died. I just wanted to see if you guys were still up for seeing Stranded! Brought back? I'm in the mood, and PROMISE to finish it. You can nag me until I do this time.

But if you want in, use this form to submit your OC people, and I'll post an accepted list as soon as I get more people! I will need Others, Tailie/Fusalage Survivors, and Freighters, when the time comes. I will be using my usual characters, but names and stuff will probably be changed.

Okay, here we go.

**Name:**

**Nicknames:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Possessions:**

**History:**

**Love Interest?:**

**Friends?:**

**Enemies?:**

**Anything Extra?:**

So fill it out and submit in a review! Thanks!


	2. Accepted Characters

Okay, so these are the accepted characters that will be in the story.

_**Survivors:**_

**Madeline Chase **– _Charlotte Lewis_

**Dragan Rush** – _GuitarHeroLost_

**Lachina Cortez** – _Elyad_

**Daniel Shephard - **_waiwhat_

**James Carlton** - _GreenTeaHoney_

**Virginia Amit** – _BloodyTink_

**Miranda Taylor** – _AlexaGeorge_

**Brad Donegan** – _Golden-Black Dragon_

**Nathan Hunter** – _Son of Adam_

**Ira Grey** – _boromirluv_

**Jessica Cole** – _Hope_

**Nicolas Ferretti - **_Elyad_

**Sophie Stevens** – _Leah_

**Nathaniel Parker** – _cola88_

**Alexander Griffith** – _Northern Sky_

**Callie Georgeston** – _CaptJessicaSparrow_

**Lena Taylor** – _Ashleigh Hardy_

**Brandon Scott** – _cola88_

_**Others:**_

**Rosalie Morgan** – _Charlotte Lewis_

**Aamir Devghan - **_GreenTeaHoney_

**Ian Lucas - **_boromirluv_

**Samira Jaarda** – _Elyad_

**Stephanie Evans** – _BloodMoonRising_

I STILL NEED MALES! PLEASE! AND OTHERS. THANKS!

Oh, and first chapter should be up soon!


	3. Crash

_A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter! It's a __**James Carlton**__ flashback! And it centers on his flashbacks, the crash, and the airport. But it will have more the characters later on in the chapter. Enjoy. Oh, and __**GreenTeaHoney**__, you get to pick the next person's flashbacks since this is your character's chapter._

**XXX**

People jostled him around as he weaved his way through him, ticket clutched in his hand. He had already gotten through security, and had a bit less than twenty minutes before his flight took off. He had dropped off his luggage, and the only thing in his hands besides his ticket now was the small carry-on that held a bottle of water, the book he was currently reading, and a _Rolling Stones_ magazine. Hopefully, they'd be enough to hold his boredom through the flight to Los Angeles, where he'd hopefully be able to catch up with his father.

He sat down in an empty chair near his gate, carefully re-reading over his ticket to make sure that he had everything right. Of course he did. He just wanted everything to hurry up so he could get to Los Angeles already. Tapping his foot against the tiled floor as he waited, he looked up as a bickering pair came by. He only heard part of their conversation.

"….they couldn't have put us in first class? Honestly did you even try to argue with them?!"

"Shannon, take a chill already. I think you'll live…"

James shook his head and glanced back down at his ticket.

**X**

"_Marguerite, don't argue with me! Now leave them alone and let me do my work! I've got to leave early tomorrow if I want to make my flight."_

"_That's all you ever do anymore. Fly around the God forsaken world! Just once, could you stay home and spend time with your family?"_

_An eleven-year-old James looked up from his book_ - Lord of the Flies – _at the sound of his parents arguing once more downstairs. That seemed to be all they did anymore was argue. He was usually lost in a book or he would be soon when they started up. Sometimes their fights were about him, sometimes about his father's work, and others about trivial things. _

_Obviously, they just weren't the happy couple they used to be anymore. _

_Sighing, he marked his page and tossed his book aside. He went to his window and clambered out it onto the fire escape. One good thing about living in a fancy New York apartment was the fire escapes that allowed him access away from his parent's fighting any time he wanted. They hardly came to check on him in his room anymore, so he knew he wouldn't get caught._

_Once on solid ground, he began to walk. He avoided people along the sidewalk, his feet carrying him down the familiar path to the museum, where his paternal uncle worked. He'd spend a few hours there and probably head back home, just in time for dinner. _

_At least it was the one place he could absorb himself in his love for history._

**X**

"Flight 815 now boarding."

James got to his feet with a sigh and joined the throng of people heading for the gate. He handed the flight attendant his ticket and she checked it off before letting him pass. He knew his seat number by heart now that he had looked so many times at his ticket. Finding his row, he found that his seat was on the aisle, next to a tall, very professional looking man in a business suit. His hair was neatly combed. The man sat in the middle seat, and beside the window, a young pregnant blonde who didn't look the least bit happy. He flashed them both smile that neither returned as he took his seat, tossing his carry-on above but not before grabbing his book out of it.

Not three seats up, Sophie Stevens had an entire row of seats to herself – well, at the moment. She had been putting her carry-on bag away when she heard the accented voice behind her.

"Hey, I think I have the middle seat if you could excuse me?"

She turned and looked at the shaggy blond haired, obviously English man. He nodded, wondering if she had seen him somewhere before. He seemed familiar, but the voice was off. She frowned and shook her head. Of course it wasn't him. Taking her seat, she pulled out her magazine and began to flip through it.

"Oh, I'm Charlie Pace by the way – and yes, I know, I am that guy from Driveshaft." He added. He seemed to be a bit jumpy.

Sophie's eyes widened and she sank farther into her seat and attempted to absorb herself into her magazine.

Back in his seat, James was having problems remembering someone himself. He was pretty sure he had seen the blond sitting on the other side of the man near the window before. But he couldn't place it. Sighing, he tried to focus on reading, but his mind drifted elsewhere.

**X**

_"So can anyone tell me what country this is between Austria and Romania?"_

_Silence._

_"Come on, one of you must know. Haven't you ever studied this before?"_

_Finally, a teenager raised their hand. _

_"Yes, you?"_

_"Is it Hungary?"_

_"Yes! Good job. Now I think that's enough lessons for today. Remember there's a test on Friday, so make sure to study." James continued, but the teens were already piling out of his classroom, eager to leave school and spend the rest of their afternoon in freedom. He sighed and gathered his papers up and stuffed them in his briefcase before he himself left too. He promised he's meet Brian out in the countryside of Nepal, where he was doing medical work. James himself was teaching teenagers in the capital of Nepal, while his boyfriend continued to work and help take care of those unfortunate who couldn't afford the right medical care._

_He caught a ride with one of the familiar faces around the city, who was heading out toward the small town where Brian was working. It was the weekend, so James was probably likely to end up staying with him until Sunday, where he'd have to head back so he could continue classes on Monday. _

_"James!"_

_He looked up as his name was called and smiled when he saw Brian coming toward him, wearing the white medical lab coat he usually had on. Rubber gloves covered his hands and he had a bit of gauze in one hand, a roll of bandages hanging off one wrist. He threw one arm around James and kissed him in greeting before leading him toward where he was currently working, inside one of the smaller houses. James never did like the medical field, as he wasn't too comfortable around needles, but he always did suck it up for Brian. _

_"I'll be done here in just a moment if you want to wait."_

_"No problem." James grinned and Brian flashed a smile and winked as he turned back toward his patient, a middle aged man with a long gash running down his arm. James stood off to the side, glancing around in the house. There weren't a lot of furnishings, just simple things that were desperately needed._

_"Can I help you?"_

_James looked up at the female voice to see another doctor coming down the stairs, carrying a toddler in her arms that looked very ill. He was dozing against the shoulder of her medical coat. Blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, she leaned her head to one side as she waited for him to answer her question. However, he was saved from an explanation as Brian appeared around the corner._

_"Oh, yeah. James, this is Madeline. She's –."_

**X**

James was pulled from his thoughts as the plane shook with turbulence. He hadn't even noticed that they had taken off. He frowned, but shook it off. With as much as he traveled, he was used to turbulence. But right now, to him, it was just another something to slow them down.

Toward the back of the middle section, Callie Georgeston gripped the arms of her seat for dear life. She hated flying, and with the plane shaking, it was scaring the hell out of her. Beside her, the fourteen-year-old's mother patted her arm.

"It'll be okay Callie. Just a bit of turbulence." She soothed and Callie nodded, but her death grip didn't let up. It simply tightened when the plane shook more.

Dragan Rush kept glancing back at the plane as the fasten seatbelts sign came on above then. He fumbled, but managed to get it buckled as he glanced back once more for Lyla. She had gone to talk tot eh flight attendant ten minutes ago – how long did it take to have a conversation? Tapping his fingers nervously against the seat, he barely noticed the shaggy blonde haired man rush past him toward the bathrooms, several flight attendants chasing after him. Lyla was 13, and shouldn't be left alone, but she insisted her had to use the bathroom too.

The plane gave one final shake.

Without warning, it ripped apart in midair, the screeching metal mixing with the screams of the other passengers. People were thrown against the roof of the plane. A suitcase came flying out of an overhead apartment, and struck James on the head, sending him spiraling into a darkened abyss.

**X**

_The shrill ring of his cell phone pierced the air and roused James from his deep sleep. A frown creased his face and his eyebrows knitted together as he reached out and grabbed the blasted thing, pulling it to his ear as he glanced at the clock – it was three in the morning. Whoever was on the other end was about to get an earful._

_"Hello?!"_

_"James! HEY! It's me, Shanti! You know, you're best friend in the entire world that lives in Australia?"_

_James's frown switched to a small smile._

_"Shanti, you do realize it's three in the morning, right?"_

_"Oh, sorry, forgot about the time difference. But guess what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"_

_James laughed at her loud squeal – he actually had to pull the phone away from his ear._

_"That's great Shanti. I'm really happy for you!"_

_"And – I'm in need of my best friend to come. We've set a date for September – you'll be here right?" She asked excitedly._

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world."_

**X**

When he awoke, he spat sand out of his mouth.

Wait, sand?

He jerked up and ignored the pounding in his head. He was sitting near the edge of a jungle, staring out upon a mass of plane wreckage, bodies, and screaming people. Most were bleeding, dying, or injured – he noticed the blonde that had been bickering in the airport earlier screaming for no apparent reason, as she didn't seem to be hurt. He stumbled to his feet, his head screaming in pain. But he tried to ignore it. Maybe he could help – he had watched Brian with the medical stuff before.

There was just so many, he had no idea what to do next.

"Hey you!"

His head snapped to the left to see a man in a suit coming toward him.

"I need your help. There's this guy, something's trapped on him and he needs help."

"Sure okay." James muttered before following the man in the suit toward a section of the wreckage. A man was pinned underneath a piece of metal. The man in the suit grabbed his arms while James, and two other men lifted the piece of metal. Once the man was free of the metal, James let go and darted off in another direction.

Daniel Shephard looked around – he had lost track of Jack. Where the hell had the man gone? He frowned.

"Hey man! You got any pens?" A man asked, approaching.

"Um, no."

"Dammit!"

It wasn't long before night settled. They had crash-landed on an island, probably somewhere where nobody knew where they were. But most were determined that someone was going to come and rescue them. Rescue had to be on the way.

And others knew that it was probably going to take much longer.

Campfires had sprung up along the beach, the largest one in the center with the most people gathered around it. Not a lot talked, just simply tried to get over the initial shock that they had actually survived a plane crash.

**X**

Way across the island, there was a flurry of activity. Everyone had seen the plane crash and separate into the different sections in the sky. Ben had already ordered Ethan and Goodwin to the Fuselage and Tail sections of the plane, looking for survivors and to get lists.

And right now, Ben was having even more problems.

Rosalie and Aamir stood before him, Rosalie holding the large manila envelope that held his X-rays. She didn't look happy, but whether it was directed at Juliet or himself, Ben didn't know. Neither one of them had told her. But now, as she stood in his living room with Aamir as a back-up witness, he had no choice.

"So you decided not to tell me about the fact that you have a tumor on your spine, Ben?" She questioned, taking out one of the X-rays and holding it up to the light to look at it again. Aamir leaned over her shoulder to look as well. Ben simply looked at them both.

"Rosalie, you understand that nobody besides myself and Juliet needed to know – the others need no reason to worry."

"Yeah, well, it's a little late for that because it worries me Ben."

"Ben, you really should have told somebody. What about Alex? She needs to know." Aamir pointed out.

"Alex could care less about whether I live or die right now.

"What'd you think they're talking about?" Stephanie Evans asked quietly as she and Alex peered through the living room window of Ben and Alex's house. Alex knew not to enter the house when he and Rosalie were in a conversation – she had nearly gotten her head ripped off last time she had tried it. So she and Stephanie resorted to trying to hear through the window.

"I dunno."

"Well, she's holding up X-rays. Think something's wrong with your dad?" Stephanie asked. Alex looked at her.

"If I'm lucky he'll die." She muttered.

"Such a nice person." Stephanie laughed, but cut herself short. "Here comes Rose and Aamir – duck!"

The two teens ducked down low behind the bushes, hiding between the side of the house and the thick bushes in order not to be seen. Rosalie passed them as Aamir broke off in another direction to go back to his house.

The two girls giggled before darting back off into the night.

**XXX**

_Well, there you go! First chapter done! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and whoever has the flashbacks one chapter, gets to choose the next character flashbacks. So this time, __**GreenTeaHoney**__ gets to pick._

_Review please! And I'll try to get the rest of the OC's to make an appearance next chapter too!_


End file.
